fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Family
Nickelodeon Family is an American cable network that launched on October 27th, 2013 as GorgeTV. In June 2015, the network rebranded as Nickelodeon Family, spun-off from the former Nick on CW sub-block of the same name. Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios Picked up as GorgeTV *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG/TV-PG-V) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG-D) (April 2014 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (January 2015 - present) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-G) (2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (2015 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG-D) (October 27th, 2013 - present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Recess Popples (TV-Y7) (August 3rd, 2015 - present) *Unnatural School (TV-14) (October 2015 - present) *Pahkles (TV-Y7) (starting October 2015) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (starting October 2015) *From Dull to Delight (TV-PG) (starting October 2015) *Fairy and Grown-Up (TV-Y7) (starting October 2015) *Danger Planet (TV-PG) (starting October 2015) *Tiny Box Tim (TV-PG) (starting October 2015) *Otter Family (TV-Y) (starting October 2015) *PB&J Popples (TV-Y) (starting October 2015) *Harry Potter and the 13 Snitches (TV-PG-V) (starting October 2015)[ *Five Nights at Freddy's (TV-PG-V) (starting October 2015) *Akademi Murders (TV-14) (starting October 2015) *Superhero Cove (TV-PG) (starting October 2015) *Super Mario Adventures (TV-G) (starting October 2015) *Sonic Unleashed (TV-Y7) (starting October 2015) *The Adventures of Batman (TV-Y7-FV) (starting October 2015) *Conception (edited for content) (TV-14) (starting October 2015) *Bones & Dog (TV-14-V) (starting October 2015) *The Misadventures of Manny Rivera (TV-Y7) (starting October 2015) *Sylvanian Popples (TV-Y) (starting October 2015) *Superman Returns (TV-Y7-FV) (starting October 2015) *This Anime of Gorge (TV-Y7-FV) (starting January 2016) *PB&J Kawauso (TV-Y) (starting January 2016) Third-Party Series Picked up as GorgeTV *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (during commercial breaks) (2013 - present) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015 - present) Picked up as Nickelodeon Family *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *The Bagel Show (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (June 2015 - present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (June 2015 - present) *Attack on Titan (edited for content) (TV-14) (June 2015 - present) *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *SpongeBob Squarepants (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - present) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (July 2015 - present) *TV-Guy (TV-14) (starting August 8th, 2015) *Kitchen (Seasons 8 onward are heavily edited for content) (TV-14-DLV) (August 2015 - present) *CatDog (TV-Y7) (August 2015 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y7) (September 22nd, 2015 - present) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) (October 8th, 2015 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (October 10th, 2015 - present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (October 16th, 2015 - present) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (October 17th, 2015 - present) *El Tigre (TV-Y7-FV) (October 18th, 2015 - present) *Spooks (TV-14-DLV) (October 18th, 2015 - present) *Recess (starting October 2015) *Jimmy Neutron (starting October 2015) *ChalkZone (starting October 2015) *Lenore The Cute Little Dead Girl (starting October 2015) *The Sherlock Otters (TV-G) (starting 2016) Former Curiousgorge66 Studios *Holez (TV-MA) (late night) (April 2014 - June 19th, 2015) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (March 2014 - June 20th, 2015) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - August 2015) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - 2015) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - 2015) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG-DV) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - 2015) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - October 2015) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - 2015) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - October 2015) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - October 2015) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball: Broly (TV-PG) (June 2015 - October 2015) Third-Party Series *Simulcast of Litton's Weekend Adventure (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 2013 to February 2014) *Simulcast of CBS Dream Team (TV-G) (simulcast ran from February 2014 to September 27th, 2014) *Simulcast of One Magnificent Morning (TV-G) (simulcast ran from October 4th, 2014 to June 2015) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-PG) (2015) *Ewoks (TV-Y7) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-Y7) (2015) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *True Jackson, VP (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Every Witch Way (TV-G) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *My Family's Got Guts (TV-G) (2014 - October 2015) *Family Game Night (TV-G) (2015) *The Big Bang Theory (TV-PG-D/TV-14-D) (2015) *SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (2015) *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Madoka Magica (TV-14) (June 2015 - October 2015) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (2015) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Rugrats (TV-Y) (July 2015 - October 2015) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-Y7-FV) (June 2015 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - October 2015) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (August 2015 - October 2015) *Bloodhype (heavily edited for content) (TV-14) (October 19th, 2015 as a sneak peek) *Eli Shmow (TV-PG-LV) (2015) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (June 2015 - October 2015) Suggestions Suggest a show by clicking this link! Schedule See the schedule by clicking this link! Nickelodeon Family Movies Main Article: Nickelodeon Family Movies On August 1st, 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced the formation of Nickelodeon Family Movies in the United States. The block is expected to air from September 1st to September 19th, 2015, with a channel based off of the block launching on September 20th, 2015. Regular Nickelodeon Family programming will air occasionally. You can access Nickelodeon Family Movies' schedule by clicking here. International Channels *Nickelodeon Family (Canada), a channel owned by Corus Entertainment *Nickelodeon Family (UK and Ireland), a channel based in London, England *Nickelodeon Family (Japan), a channel based in Tokyo, Japan Gallery Nicelodeon Family promos New Nick Family Adventure Time promo.png|Promo for Adventure Time New Nick Family Attack on Titan promo.png|Promo for Attack on Titan. New Nick Family Doctor Who promo.png|Promo for Doctor Who. New Nick Family El Tigre promo.png|Promo for El Tigre. New Nick Family Fairly Oddparents promo.png|Promo for The Fairly Oddparents New Nick Family Regular Show promo.png|Promo for Regular Show. New Nick Family Rocket Power promo.png|Promo for Rocket Power. New Nick Family Soul Eater promo.png|Promo for Soul Eater. New Nick Family SpongeBob promo.png|Promo for SpongeBob SquarePants. Screen Graphics SD feed New Nick Family FOP.png|Fairly Oddparents Nick Family Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Nick Family Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan Nick Family Doctor Who.png|Doctor Who New Nick Family Adventure Time.png|Adventure Time HD feed New Nick Family HD Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater New Nick Family HD Adventure Time.png|Adventure Time New Nick Family HD Phineas and Ferb.png|Phineas and Ferb New Nick Family HD Attack on Titan.png|Attack on Titan New Nick Family HD PB&J Otter.png|PB&J Otter New_Nick_Family_HD_Regular_Show_2.png|Regular Show Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66